Warm Sun
by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld
Summary: SUMMARY: They all had their own way of dealing; they just never expected him to be gone. Jamie, their young bundle of joy, it just wouldn't register. Songfic, Swallowed by Bush. Nobody sings. T for one word. no roberto/jamie.


SUMMARY: They all had their own way of dealing; they just never expected him to be gone. Jamie, their young bundle of joy had been killed by mutant haters, it just wouldn't register. Songfic, Swallowed by Bush. Nobody sings.

Get yo tissues out.

_**OXOXO**_

Roberto slipped to his knees, hearing the news. His heart skipped a beat as he began to choke on his words.

"I can't believe," He couldn't bring himself to finish.

Little Jamie was, gone. The mutant haters, they did it. He couldn't believe they would _murder a child_, mutant or not. It just didn't sound, _sound_.

Roberto sprinted from the room of people wanting to comfort him and into the backyard. He found a tree and leaned against it, sinking down to sit on the cold grass. A gentle breeze blew the leaves of the giant Willow tree he was sheltered under. A day Jamie would love, he thought. The tears ran down his face as the clouds moved from blocking the sun. The holes between the leaves and branches allowed him to get his _fix_.

**Warm sun, feed me up and I'm leery loaded up. Loathing for a change and I slip some, boil away. **

Something warm and fuzzy nuzzled his hand. He waited, knowing who it was. Rahne changed into human form and crouched beside him. She put a hand on the side of his face and he could see she'd also been crying. She pressed her forehead to his, looking into the human solar panel's eyes.

"You can't blame yourself, Rob." She whispered. "When you let him go with Aaron you didn't know what was going to happen."

Aaron was the son of the leader of a particular mutant hating mob. Jamie had asked Roberto, his babysitter to let him go swimming with Aaron's family. Roberto had let him go. If only he hadn't said yes. One tiny mistake had just turned the world upside down. _His_ little mistake.

**Swallowed followed, heavy about everything but my love. Swallowed sorrowed, I'm with everyone and yet not. I'm with everyone and yet not. Just wanted to be myself. **

Ray shuffled over to where they sat, now in each other's arms.He stood in front of them and began to cry. They we're surprised; The cocky, too cool for school Ray Crisp was crying .And they weren't even in the mood to laugh at him. He cried awkwardly almost, deep sobs that twisted his face in a way that showed so much hurt it almost made Rahne's heart bleed.

Ray felt a small smooth had slip into his, curling between his fingers. He got his comfort from a girl, with hands that were always warm. He looked at her, and realized her usually lava flushed cheeks were pale and they looked almost, cold.

"You okay, Mara?" He asked her, slinging his arm around her shoulders as she got comfortable on the ground beside him.

"Are any of us?" She asked rhetorically, almost choking on the words. He knew she wasn't a crier, she never was. The blankness of her face and the distance in her eyes showed her silent suffering.

**Hey you said that you would love to try some, hey you said you would love to die some. In the middle of a worm on a fish hook. You're the wave, you're the wave, you're the wave. **

A chill in the air alerted them to Jubilee and bobby who sat down in their circle, heads bowed. The anger in Jubilee's eyes captured her emotions, they were all glad she wasn't kicking someone's face in right now. She got out of hand with anger, and hated it when her 'family' got crap for being mutants. It probably came from being Wolverine's new favourite student. They two kicked dummies in the danger room for hours, letting out their emotions physically.

Bobby on the other hand, was worse than Ray. His eyes were puffy, and his breathing was heavy. He sported a look crossed between a hungry puppy and an injured kitten. He was definitely closest to Jamie, like an older brother.

He squeezed Jubilee's hand, who squeezed back with enough force to crack a walnut.

**Swallowed, borrowed. Heavy about everything, but my love. Swallowed, hollowed. Sharp about everyone, but yourself. Swallowed, oh no. I'm with every one and yet not, I'm with everyone and yet… **

Bobby began to cry again and sent out another accidental chill. This caused Amara to grip Ray's waist tighter. He began to cry again, along with everyone else.

Somewhere in the next ten minutes, Sam found his way into the circle, followed by Tabitha. She joined Amara, while Ray went to put a comforting arm around his best friend. Sam was not one to show emotion, you could tell he wanted to put it behind him that it killed him something so screwed up could happen. He just sat quietly with his arm around his buddy, listening to the wind.

**Piss on self-esteem, forward Busted knee. Sick head, blackened lungs, and I'm a simple selfish son. Swallowed, followed. Heavy about everything and yet not. Swallowed, oh no. **

Tabitha seemed unsure of what to do with herself. She was not in the mood to be the comic relief, so she had to figure something out.

"You guys wanna go watch Finding Nemo?" She asked hesitantly.

Jamie's favourite movie, what he watched when he was sad, happy or bored. It made him laugh, they needed that right now.

"I'll come" Bobby said, no sound of cracking in his voice.

That settled it. They headed to the living room to watch the movie, sure they would cry, but it was better to cry over old memories than to cry over not having new ones.

**I'm with everyone and yet not I'm with everyone and yet not I'm with everyone and yet not  
Got to get away from here Got to get away from here Got to get away from here Got to get away from here  
I miss the one that I love a lot  
I miss the one that I love a lot I miss the one that I love a lot **

_**OXOXO **_

I'm positive you guys all hate me right now. No I did not want to kill off Jamie, but think about it I did show every ones emotions quite well. I also wanted to show a side of the anti-mutant crowd left out of Evolution due to the young audiences. A what if type thing.

I even cried a little while writing this.

Review please. :)

Love you guys.

-Daynaa, ~ **


End file.
